


Another happy landing

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 8 years difference, Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engineer Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilot Ben, Slow Burn, coming home, description of a hijacking incident, so no incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: After a hijacking incident, pilot Ben Solo has to rethink many aspects of his life. That leads him back to his parents' house. After eight years.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after I rewatched that Family Guy episode where Glen Quagmire takes his friends on a trip and on the way back there is a hijacking. It always made me sad that there was no one waiting for him back at the airport.

“Do you mind taking over for a bit? I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Yeah sure.”

Two minutes later he knows something is wrong when Hux from outside orders him to lock the cockpit. There is yelling from the cabin, followed by Hux letting out a scream of pain. He instantly knows that this is a worst-case scenario. He immediately locks the cockpit and he hears loud banging from the outside.

“ Open the door!”

He knows that a hijacking scenario was always possible but he never believed that it would happen to him. Han had one many years before and he remembers him and his mom sitting in front of the old TV waiting for some news. Fortunately, Han was fine, but the emotional trauma was always there.

“ _ Funny,” he thinks, “I think about him after all these years, probably moments before I die.”  _ But he was not being honest with himself. He thought regularly about them since he left. He just didn't want to admit that.

There is a loud banging on the door while someone tries to come in. “Open the door or your co-pilot gets it!”

“ Don't do it, Ben!” He hears Hux shouting from the other side of the door.

“ Hang in there Hux, I'll figure this out.”

He tries the communication links but they are dead. That means that they had access to the control system and had taken the main communications down. How many even are there?

The commotion and the shouting keeps from the outside while they keep banging on the door. He knows that he has at least 4 hours to reach their destination. At this point, he doesn't know if this is a good or a bad thing.

Suddenly the noises from the outside change and there are screams of pain and cursing. The fact that he doesn't know what is happening is scaring him and right now he wishes that Hux was in here as well.

Someone bangs the door again. “ I'm not opening the door!”

“Captain Solo this is Officer Gwen Phasma with the FBI. The hijackers are tied up. You can open the door.”

“ I can't open the door unless I receive confirmation that everything is under control.”

There is shuffling from the other end of the door. “ Hey, buddy. You can open the door. There is a cake waiting.” Ben understood what Hux said. During their training, when they had to do drills a professor would always say to motivate them “ complete the drill in record time and there will be cake waiting,” and then he would laugh and start the drill. The boys kept the saying for when something was done successfully.

He put the plane on auto-pilot and moved to unlock the door and step outside to assess the damage. Hux was on the floor, with a serious nose bleed and some blood drying on his lips. But all the passengers looked fine. There were two men knocked on the floor supervised by a man. A very tall woman was standing next to Hux trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't look at him.

“ I'm sorry we couldn't do anything sooner Captain Solo. We had to wait for the right time.”

Ben nodded in understanding. “ Someone has to go to the control room and access the emergency communication links. We have to inform the nearest airport that we had a hijacking and that we will be landing there.”

“ They cut the main communication links?” Hux asked.

“ Yeah.” Hux made and effort to stand up to go but he collapsed to the floor before he even tried standing up.

“ Stay down Hux. Officer Phasma do you mind?”

Phasma nodded and walked away. When she was away enough the passenger sitting in the seat closer to the cockpit door, where he was standing, pulled out a gun, put it in his head, and pulled him back in the cockpit.

“ Lock it.” The man said.

He moved to lock the door. “ Hux! Keep everyone calm and on their seats.” The man pushed the gun on his head.

“ You are lucky that I need you alive. No more talking. Got it?” Ben nods his head understanding.

He is guided to his seat while the man sits on his co-pilots' seat. “ I want you to change the route to Vegas.”

“ Why Vegas?”

“ America needs to pay.” The man says and does not offer further explanation. Ben does not ask for one. His mind is racing. He has to find a way to save everyone on this plane. His eyes dart everywhere. With the corner of his eye, he sees that the man is not wearing his belt. He is looking out of the window and not him. He quickly puts his own belt and presses the “ Fasten your seatbelts” button. He waits two minutes so that Hux has time to inform the passengers quietly and he is seated himself.

When two minutes pass, he makes a swift motion and the plane is upside down for three seconds. It's all it takes for the man to be injured on the floor without his gun. He puts the plane back on autopilot and then he immobilizes the man and kicks the gun away from him. He unlocks the door while holding the man.

When he opens the door he is pleased to see Hux seating on the seat next to the cockpit door and everyone ok on their seats. “ Good thinking man.” He says clearly amused while also trying to hide his pain.

“ Has Phasma talked with the nearest airport?”

“Yes, they are waiting for us on Naboo.”

The flight to Naboo is short and smooth. They land and they are taken away by federal agents for statements and check-ups. Later that day, the airline puts everyone on a plane to return to Alderaan. Hux and Ben thank the Gods that they do not have to pilot the plane themselves. In fact, they won't have to work for at least a month. The airline had given them a month-long “vacation” as compensation and thank you. He doesn't complain.

When they land on Aldeeran they are immediately surrounded by family and loved ones of the passengers and crew. Even Huxs' elderly mother is waiting for him. No one is waiting for him. He stays in a corner watching the scene unfold in front of him. People are crying while hugging their loved ones and laughing with joy. A couple of passengers come to him and Hux to thank them.

But Ben is bitter. No one was waiting for him. He stopped talking to his parents about 8 years ago and Hux is his only friend. He wonders if Han and Leia have heard about the plane and if they've heard, do they even know that this was his flight? Deep down though he knows that Han would be proud of his maneuver. The thought brings some peace in him while he leaves the airport, trying to avoid the reporters that are asking him a handful of questions. The airline can answer those.


	2. Chapter 2

He makes the decision to go back to his parents on the third day of his “vacation”. Surely they will take him back, won't they? He prepares a duffle bag and takes the car for the hour-long-drive to his parents' house on the outskirts of town.

Outside of the house, he has to stop to take a deep breath and steel himself. He is prepared for every outcome. He knocks the door and hears shuffling on the other side of the door. He faintly hears his mother saying “she must have forgotten her keys”. He doesn't have the time to think about who she might be talking about. The door opens and in front of him stands his mother after eight years. He sees the mighty Leia Organa losing her cool and composed demeanor and stumbling to hug him. He instinctively puts his arms around her, while she softly cries.

“Ben, my boy.” She keeps repeating while she peppers his face with kisses. “ We heard about the plane. We wanted to call, but we couldn't find you.” At some point, she stops talking and she calls Han to come over.

“ HAN!” He can hear his dad whining about something in the background while he approaches. “What do you want again princess?” He whines once he is at the bottom of the stairs and he hasn't seen Ben yet. Ben thinks how funny is the fact that his dad still calls her princess even after all these years.

The moment that Han spots Ben time seems to freeze. He runs towards him, almost shoving Leia in the process and he comes to hug him. That's what melts his heart. His tears run freely now as he hugs his dad. “ Thank was a smart maneuver kid,” Han says. For Ben, his dad's praise is all it takes to break him down and make him cry more.

Leia takes the bag from his hand and guides them both inside. They sit him on the couch and they continue to hold him and ask some questions. After a couple of minutes, he hears the door opening.

“ Leia, some asshole parked in front of the driveway.” The woman steps inside and watches the scene in front of her with a look on her face that he can't place. Han stops and looks at him. “You piloted a whole plane during a hijack but still don't park properly, kid?” He says and laughs.

The woman gasps. “ I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your car.” She murmurs, voice filled with regret.

“ No, no. It's fine. You're right. I'll move it. I'm Ben by the way.”

“ I know. I'm Rey.”

Han clears his throat behind him. “So this is going to be awkward but it will be better to just rip the bandaid.”

Ben looks at him curiously. “So, Uhm... Ben, Rey here is your adoptive sister.”

Rey in front of him smiles one of the brightest smiles he's seen. Strangely enough, he doesn't feel angry with the revelation. Something inside him stings a little though and makes him think that his parents replaced him. He silences the voice by reminding himself how happy everyone seemed that he was here.

“I would love to hear the story.” He says. “I'm going to go move the car first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They tell him the story over lunch. His parents adopted Rey 7 years ago when she was 13. She came to the local orphanage after she was kicked out of her old foster home. When she arrived, Maz, the guardian of the orphanage, immediately realized that a girl in her age was not going to get adopted easily. The life on the orphanage was not going to be easy either. There weren't any kids her age in their home and Rey would be alone. The solution was easy. She talked to her good friend Leia to at least offer a foster home to the girl.

A month with Rey staying with his parents, the Solos fell in love with her. They officially adopted her a couple of months later. For them, Rey was a chance to start over and redeem past mistakes since Ben cut them out.

The old Ben would be angry with all of this. But he was not that man anymore. He valued his parents' relationship with Rey. He could understand their point. He was just glad that they seemed happy. And Rey seemed nice enough.

“Not just nice.” The traitorous part of his brain said. He immediately shoved that thought away. She was his sister after all. He could do nothing about it.

“We should have a party now that you are here,” Leia said out of the blue.

“ Mom no, that would be unnecessary.”

“ Nonsense! I'm also sure that you won't have to work for a while. You're staying here until you start working again.”

“Mom no, seriously. I only came to see you and maybe stay for one night. I don't want to take you all out of your program.”

Leia slapped her palm on the table. “Benjamin Organa-Solo, you show up out of the blue after eight years and you have the audacity to deny me?”

Han laughs with his wife and Rey tries to muffle her laughs. “You should know by now that she won't take no for an answer.” She tells him.

Ben rolls his eyes. “Fine! But I'll have to drop by my apartment in a couple of days to pick up some things.”

“It is settled then!”

Trying to change the subject, Ben turns to Rey.

“So Rey do you go to college?”

“Yes. Aldeeran state University. I just don't stay in the dorms. It is more expensive than driving there every morning.”

“Yeah, I get it. I did the same while I was training for my pilot license. What do you major?”

“Aircraft engineering.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leia throws a party the next day. He admittedly feels awkward. He has to face old friends and family members after many years. At some point, Poe Dameron walks in, hand in hand with another man, who Ben does not recognize. Rey does though. The minute they walk in, Rey has her arms around the mans' neck and she laughs.

And oh that laugh does things to him that he did not care to admit. The other man laughs as well and Poe is the next in line to be hugged.

“If I didn't know that my Finn only had eyes for me, I would get jealous,” Poe says and laughs with them,

“So the mans' name is Finn.” He thinks to himself.

Poe says something to Rey that he doesn't listen, but he understands it's about him because after she is done they all turn to look at him and Rey is smiling.

He braces himself for the upcoming talk with Poe. He was his best friend and he left him behind. It was one of his biggest regrets. It's not like Poe did anything to him. It's just that when he decided to leave, he decided to leave everything behind. That included Poe as well.

Poe though didn't seem to be holding grudges. He smiled at him and even gave him a bone-crushing hug when he came to him. It kinda relieved Ben and quieted his worry. Their chat is easy and not forced and Ben learns that Finn is Reys' best friend and Landos' adoptive son. He has a story similar to Reys'. He came to Mazs' orphanage at 13 and a few months before Rey and because he was alone, Maz convinced Lando and his wife to at least provide a foster home. Ben said nothing but he suspected that Maz was doing this with all her friends in hopes that there aren't any older kids left behind.

At some point, he is left alone with Rey, since Poe and Finn are dancing. That was always how it was in his family gatherings. Leia made every couple in the room dance together at some point. And no one could tell Leia Organa no. The silence between them is awkward and comforting at the same time. Rey manages to get him to talk a bit about his job and he finds himself laughing. At some point, Leia comes to them and he immediately knows where this is going.

“Mom!” He warns her.

“Oh come on, Benjamin. I'm an old woman and I can't dance. Will you deny me seeing my kids dancing?” And because no one says no to Leia Organa he gives in and he dances with Rey.

Han Solo finds his wife smiling with contentment, looking at the make-shift dance floor. He turns to look in the same direction and sees Ben and Rey dancing and laughing. He looks at his wife and smirks.

“Don't look at me like that! I've told you before that they would make a great match.”

“Did you ever consider that they may be friends?”

“No, and I don't have to. I know both of them. This isn't friendship Han and you know it. It's attraction.”

“I have to admit princess, you might be right.”

“I'm always right.” Han shook his head and laughed.

“Just don't scare the kids away. We just got him back.” He tells her.

“Oh hush Han.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all liked it. Feel free to comment <3  
> xoxo Cassie


	3. Chapter 3

Ben is pleased to find out that his parents didn't do anything to his old room. It stays untouched at the end of the long hallway on the second floor, where all rooms are. His room is still dark grey that he chose to paint it when he was 16. The same band posters litter the walls and the same energy drink cans that he used as decorations stay still on the shelves opposite his bed. It's like a portal to another time opened and swallowed him. He is looking through the door, not thinking about coming in, afraid that he will disturb the stillness of the room.

Rey comes behind him but he doesn't listen to her. When she puts her hand on his shoulder, he is startled and jumps a little. When he turns to look at her, she is smiling at him. “They left it the same. They cleaned it though. Almost every day. In hopes that you would come back.”

“So, no one has been here in all those years?”

“Well, sort of. I used to study in here when the pile of books and notes was too much for me and them to fit in my desk.” She says and laughs. He looks at her and he just nods.

“My room is the one right across yours. If you need anything.”

He looks at her curiously. “That was a guest room. There was another main room. Why are you sleeping here?”

She leans back against her door frame and looks at him thinking about her answer. “Well, when I first got here, your parents show me to that room and then gave me a tour of the house. I had my things left in that other room, but when they showed me the guest room I moved them. I guess... I guess I didn't want to feel too welcomed or at home too much in case they changed their minds.”

“I'm sorry.”

Rey laughs. “Oh don't be. It's a happy memory now. You should have seen their faces while I moved my things. They didn't ask anything and I didn't talk but Han had that expression. Oh my God, I don't know how to describe it. It was like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.”

Ben immediately recognizes the face that she is talking about and he laughs.

“It took some time to open up to them actually. The first week I didn't talk at all. Then one day over breakfast Leia asked me if I wanted cereal. It was the first time that I replied verbally. Han stopped eating, he looked at me and said “It's a miracle.” Leia slapped him. It was hilarious. So yeah... I don't know. I just got used to this room and I liked that it was secluded. So, I stayed here.”

Ben didn't know how to answer. He never really got along with his parents, but it was his understanding that Reys' life was way worse than his. He was well off his entire life and he didn't know how to handle something like this. So he said the first thing that came to mind, in hopes to avoid an awkward silence.

“Mom and Dad always wanted a little girl.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. They talked about it. But I guess never went through with it while I was here.”

“It seems like it.” Rey looks at him and the room behind and she realizes that he might need some alone time to do this.

“I'll leave you to it.” She says and opens the door to step into her own room.

He freezes again. He doesn't know if he can step in after all these years. He takes a deep breath and steels himself. It is important to stay and do this. He can't run and bolt again.

He doesn't sleep well that night. His dreams are filled with guns and fallen airplanes. Of him failing and inflicting pain on so many. He knows he is sleeping that all is a nightmare. Still, he can't make himself wake up. It almost feels like a gun is stuck on his head that threatens that if he opens his eyes he is going to die.

Cool hands are on his forehead. Someone is whispering comforting things to him. He still doesn't open his eyes. He feels someone violently shaking him. That finally makes him snap his eyes open. Rey is standing over him. Her hair is all over the place and the moment that he opens his eyes, her expression alters from one of worry to one of relief.

“Hey, you sounded like you were in pain.”

“Yeah... Well, thanks for waking me up.”

“Bad dream?” She asks and he only manages to nod his head.

“Of the incident?”

“Yeah...”

“You feel better?”

“Not really.” He answers honestly and he pauses. The silence and the thought of loneliness are killing him.

“Do you wanna go for a ride?” He offers.

She steps out of bed. “Meet me in the living room in five. I need to wear something warmer.”

When they finally step outside together, Ben regrets not wearing something warmer. He is walking towards his car but Rey stops him.

“No, no, no. We're not driving that.” She says and winks. He tilts his head a little and furrows his brows. The question remains unsaid though. Rey fishes something from her hoodie pocket. She jingles it in front of him and it takes Ben a minute to understand what it is.

“No way we're taking the Falcon!” He says and laughs.

“Yes, way!”

“Han doesn't let anyone drive the Falcon.”

“That's exactly why we're taking it!”

“Did you steal dads' keys?”

She shrugs. “Maybe...”

“Are you sure that you want to anger our dad on that matter?” He asks seriously.

“I don't know loser. Are you up to it?” And one thing that Ben likes is a challenge. He grabs the keys from her hand and unlocks the doors of the Falcon. When he puts the keys to the ignition and takes a deep breath.

“I'm going to be honest with you... I've never driven the Falcon before.” Rey listens to him and giggles. Ben thinks that it is the best sound ever.

“I haven't either.”

“That's great. If anything happens to the car we're both screwed.”

Rey is full-on laughing now. “Then don't let anything happen to the car!”

They drive around for a while. Talking a little bit. Ben feels a weird thrill driving the Falcon. It is like tasting the forbidden fruit. Eventually, they end up parking on a hill. There Ben learns that Rey has a boyfriend. His name is Snap. Something doesn't sit right with Ben about this Snap guy but he doesn't say a thing. He tries to ignore the disappointment that he feels upon listening to the news.

“Why wasn't he at the party yesterday?”

“I don't know, why haven't you slept in your room the last three days that you've been here and instead opting for the couch?” She says defensively.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.”

“It's fine. You didn't offend me. I can get a little defensive at times.”

When they head back home a couple of hours later, they try their best not to laugh and wake Han up. They park and exit the cat giggling.

“Are you sure that it was parked like that before?” Rey asks Ben.

“Yes, I'm sure!”

“Good! Because you suck at parking!” She tries picking up on him.

From the window overlooking the driveway, Leia is looking at the kids making chatting. She doesn't open the lights so that they don't know she is awake. 

“Look, Han! The kids are back.”

Han moves towards the window and looks down at the driveway. “Good! The car is ok!” He says trying to sound mean and not to give his wife the satisfaction that he also thinks that the kids would make a good couple.

He makes his way towards the door. He really really wants to fuck a little with them for stealing his car. Leia grabs his hand to try and stop him. “Where do you think you're going?”

He shakes her off and opens the door in time to catch the kids while they climbed the stairs. He is sitting at the top step and they freeze when they see him.

“The next that you try to steal my keys try to be more subtle about it kid. And you... Try to learn to unpark a car properly.”

Ben laughs but he says nothing. Instead, he takes her hand and pulls them both towards the end of the corridor where their rooms are. He shoves Han gently in the process because they run a little. But Han doesn't mind. He chuckles because he knows his son and just like him, the kid really looks like a goner for a woman. Instead of saying anything or asking for his keys back, he shakes his head and lets Ben push himself and Rey inside his childhood bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Ben takes her hand and practically shoves them both into his bedroom before Han starts whining about his car. When he closes the door behind them, Rey starts giggling, and oh stars it is the best sound he's ever heard. They spend the rest of their night together. They don't do much. They discover Bens' old console and they play video games from his bed. At some point during the night, Leia peeks her head through the door and tells them to  _ go to sleep cause they got school in the morning  _ while she laughs, trying to make fun of them. And it is at that moment that Leia truly feels the weight lifted off her shoulders.

Leia is a dreamer, but for the last years, the only thing that she had wished for was for her two kids to be in the same room. And now that she saw that picture, the two of them playing video games and teasing each other, “stealing” the Falcon and laughing, now Leia is completely happy.

Around three in the morning, they abandon the consoles and Rey slips under his covers to keep warm. Ben follows along. They stay there and chat for a while and Rey yawns and Ben knows that she is trying to stay awake to keep him company. So that he won't sleep and won't have nightmares. But all the effort is in vain. Rey finally sleeps and Ben is watching her for a while before he also falls asleep. His last thought before he closes his eyes is that this is the most intimate thing that he has ever done.

Rey feels herself waking up from her sleep when Ben gets out of bed.

He turns to look at her and realizes that he woke her up. “Hey sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep.”

Rey sits up. “Are you going back to town for your clothes? I think you told me something like that last night.” 

“Yeah, I'm running out of clean clothes.” He says and chuckles.

“Do you mind taking me with you? I left a book at Snaps' and I need it to study.”

“Sure. I'll just leave you there while I pack. I'm sure that you'd like to stay with your boyfriend for a while.”

Rey smiles. “Thanks. Are you sure that you don't need any help?”

“I'm a big boy. I'll manage it.”

Ben soon came to understand that he liked driving with Rey. She gave him instructions to her boyfriends' apartment and for the rest of the drive, they listened to music and chatted. After about an hour he pulled up in front of his apartment.

“Just call when you're done.”

“Sure thing. Thank you, Ben.”

Packing didn't take so long. With plenty of time to kill, Ben decided to call Hux and check upon him. Hux picked up on the third ring.

“Hey! I was thinking about you. How are you?”

“I've had better days,” Ben replied.

“Do you have nightmares?” Hux asked although he knew the answer already because he was experiencing them himself.

“Yeah... And they are so fucking vivid. It's like I'm back on that plane...”

“I know... How are you handling it?”

“To be honest... poorly. But I went to my parents' house and I'm trying to hide it as best as I can.”

“You went back to your parents? I was not expecting that.”

“Do you want to know what I wasn't expecting? To have an adoptive sister.”

“You can't be serious...”

“Oh yes, I am,” Ben answered and laughed.

“And?” Hux asked.

“Well, not much. She is a... very good person.” His phone notified him that he had another incoming call.

“Wait hang on. It's her.” Putting Hux on hold, Ben answered Rey.

“Hey... You want me to pick you up?”

“Yes please.” She didn't sound quite the same to him but he didn't press on that matter.

“All right. I'll be there in 15.” And he hung up.

Continuing his talk with Hux, Ben drove to Rey. The two men decided to meet later in the week. They were both in need of each other's presence, of someone that could understand them.

When he pulled up to the meeting point, what he saw made his blood boil. A man, presumably Snap, was trying to talk to Rey, grabbing her by the arm, while she quite obviously was trying to avoid him. Thankfully, they hadn't seen him, because the car was parked behind them. He didn't lose any time. He got out of the car and approached the pair.

“Can I help you, buddy?” He asked the man. Snap turned around and while at first, his body language showed irritation, upon first glance he got a little scared. Ben was a lot taller and had more muscle than him. Although intimidated, he tried not to show it.

“No... We're good.”

“You sure? The lady doesn't seem to want to talk to you.”

“It's fine. She's my girlfriend.”

“Ahhh... So you must be Snap.”

“Yeah... That's me. You're Ben then, right?” The calm facade that Snap had on started to slip away now that he knew who Ben was.

“That's me. Rey do you want to leave?”

“Yes, please.”

Ben gave Snap a vicious glare and stepped away with Rey.

When they got in the car, Rey said nothing and slipped into her seat. She stared blankly outside the window. Ben couldn't help but worry.

“Rey? Are you ok? Did he do anything?”

“I caught him in bed with another girl.”

“Oh... I'm sorry... Do you want me to beat him up? I can do that.”

“It's fine. I already punched him. I just want some peace and quiet.”

“Sure.”

The drive back was quiet. And uncomfortable. At least that's what Ben felt. Rey had zoned out completely. She was looking out of the window and breathing heavily, but not crying.

When they arrived back home, Rey opened her door and got out of the car first, though she didn't run towards the house. She got in with Ben following closely behind her. Han and Leia were in the kitchen. They immediately sense that something is off and they ask Rey about it. She only glances at them murmuring that she is going to be fine and she bolts to her room. His parents turn to look at him, expecting some answers.

“Snap cheated on her.”

The moment that the words leave his mouth, Han and Leia sprint to her bedroom, while yelling that they already knew that he was no good and a bloody bastard. Obviously, the foul language coming from Han who is also yelling that he has a gun and he is not in fact afraid to use it. Ben knowing that Rey needs some time alone stays back and lets them go in alone. When he joins them in Reys' room, she is fully crying now while Leia and Han try to comfort her. Rey is trying to tell them what happened, but Ben only catches the last part.

“And the worst part is that I forgot my book.” Rey sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me your opinion.  
> PS. I study Mass Media, Communication and Journalism and this semester is a pain in the ass. I feel overwhelmed and the only thing keeping me sane atm is writting (not the kind that I do for college tho). So that's why this chapter is a little crappy and short. I just needed to write a little bit and get some steam off. Sooo yeah...  
> Tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time xoxo Cassie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey stays alone in her room for the rest of the day. She doesn't come down for lunch or dinner but Leia and Han don't pressure her. Ben leaves her chocolate and junk food out of her door and he knocks lightly to let her know. When he is inside his room he faintly hears her door opening and closing a little while later. At least she eats something. Even if that is junk. She emerges from her room the next day. He and his parents are sitting in the kitchen when she enters. She doesn't greet anyone and instead, she just pours some cereal and milk into a bowl. She looks tired. Her eyes are red and puffy and there is a deep line in the middle of her temple. Ben thinks that she still looks beautiful. Han tries to say something to her, but before he even manages to open his mouth, Leia stops him. They all know that Rey needs some time off.

Speaking of Rey... She doesn't eat. Instead, she is playing with her cereal, absentmindedly moving them around in her bowl. Ben, who is sitting next to her, can see that she is on the verge of tears again. Knowing Rey, he doesn't comment on it. She pretends to try to eat for five minutes, before eventually, she gives up, rising from her seat and going back to her room.

When they hear her door closing, everyone lets out a sigh.

“I can't believe that she is like that for Snap.” Han comments.

“Oh stop it, Han! She is young. It's all part of the plan. And yes, the boy is.... an idiot...”

“To put it lightly ...” Han finishes her sentence.

“Yes... an idiot... But Rey still cared about him.”

“Pfff!”

Ben can't really stand this kind of conversation right now and he worries about Rey, so instead, he decides to check up on her. Surprisingly her door is open. Still, he knocks and takes a peek in. Rey mumbles for him to come in and when he steps inside he can clearly see the chocolate wrappers from yesterday and the empty chips littering the floors.

She is curled up in her bed, facing away from him. He sits in her bed and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better.”

“You sure? You look tired.”

She sits up and turns to face him.

“Well done Solo! That's the way to a woman's' heart.”

“You know I didn't mean ill. I'm just worried.”

Rey shrugs and looks in front of her, without paying to anything. Right now she feels the emptiness and the uncertainty that one feels a breakup. Especially after an ugly one. Right now she is bitter and angry but also so, so tired that confronting anyone is not an option. She took the last day off. She didn't interact with anyone, but she decides that she won't waste any more time and energy for a man that she only cared about, but did not love. Snap was probably at his house studying while she didn't do anything all day yesterday. If anything she wasn't going to allow herself to fall behind.

Ben watches as Rey steps out of bed and opens her closet, taking out clothes and her bag. That alarms him slightly.

“Do you plan on going anywhere?”

“I need my book. I forgot it yesterday.”

“You can't be serious.”

“I really need my book, Ben. I'm not going to fall behind just because this mess happened.”

“Of course not. But you can't drive either.”

“I can drive!”

“Did you sleep last night?”

The question gets her off guard. She had in fact slept but only for like three hours. She is not looking at him. She is bending in front of her desk, trying to gather her things, so that she doesn't look at him when she answers,

“I slept a little.”

“You can't drive if you've only slept a little.”

Rey is ready to pick a fight about what she can and can't do when she yawns a little and while she tries to hide it, she fails miserably. So, she accepts defeat and reluctantly lets Ben drive her again back to town, much to her dismay.

Ben is actually really sweet. He doesn't let her face Snap alone. And Rey is grateful for that. Because when they reach his apartment, although Rey can hear that he is inside, he doesn't answer them. At this point, Ben looks more irritated than Ren. Thus far, he hadn't let his presence but right now, he is pissed.

He bangs the door threatening Snap. The latter finally opens the door a little bit and slips Reys' book to them. Before he manages to close the door tho, Ben is pushing it open. The motion takes Snap by surprise. But, he doesn't have the time to react. Ben is already yanking him by the collar, cursing him.

Snaps eyes are wide open and he stares at Ben expecting to get his ass beaten to death. But that never comes. Instead, Ben turns to look at her. “Do you have anything else in here that you need?”

Rey nods. “Get your things, Rey. I'll keep Snap some company.”

While Rey is gathering some of the clothes and toiletries that she had left here, Ben is saying something to Snap, his tone low and threatening, so that Rey can't hear them. She doesn't care though. Snap got what he deserved. Snap, on the other hand, is nodding his head at everything that Ben is telling him.

Within a few minutes, she is packed and ready to go. She exits the apartment and Ben follows shortly after. He bangs the door for a good measure of intimidation.

They drive back home and Rey looks relieved and a little better. Ben doesn't regret coming with her. Within minutes of driving, Rey falls asleep. When he pulls up in front of the house, he doesn't wake her up. Instead, he opens the back door, where she had tossed her bag with her stuff, and pulls it over his shoulder. Then, he opens her door and pulls Rey in his arms trying not to wake her up. He carries her bridal style and when she stirs in his arms he reassures her and she goes back to sleep.

Somehow, he manages to open the door. When he passes the living room, he greets his parents and tells them shortly what happened and he takes Rey to her room. When he leaves, Leia turns to look at Han while grinning. Han raises his brows and nods at what he knows his wife is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As usually uni is eating me alive... So I decided to write (some more, since I do enough of that in my classes). I'm not relly sure how I feel about this chapter, but I really wanted to write about them today.  
> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins.  
> Feel free to comment. And lets talk about those two beautiful idiots.  
> I'll see you all next time. xoxo Cassie


	6. Chapter 6

“You can't be serious!” Ben practically yelled at his mother.

“Think about it, Ben! She has been in there studying non-stop for three days now. It'll be good for her.”

Ben didn't know how he got in so much trouble. Well actually, he knew. Rey has been in her room studying non-stop for three days now. She didn't come down for lunch or dinner. Instead, she was only snacking late at night. She refused to talk to anyone. Ben found the house depressing now that Rey wasn't there to brighten it with her presence. So, when he decided to have dinner with Hux and announced it to his mother so that she won't count him for tonight, Hell broke loose.

His mother changed his plans by making him invite Hux over for dinner and Reys' friends as well. Ben thought that it was a recipe for disaster. His head hurt just thinking about it. It would be extremely awkward to have all of their friends and family in the same room. Ben really didn't like it.

Leia was on the sink, washing the dishes and deliberately not looking at him. Ben just knew that she was hiding something from him. It was again like it was when he was a kid. Not looking at him when she knew that whatever she was going to say he was not going to like.

“Mom! What did you do?”

“I may have invited everyone to stay the night.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Han jerking up and looking at his mom intently. Great. So, neither Han knew.

“Princess, come on. Maybe ask the girl if she would like that. She probably wants to stay alone.”

“Oh well! What's done it's done!” She turned and pointed at Ben. “And you! You should tell Hux to stay the night,”

Ben raised his hands in surrender. “I'm telling Rey!” He said and he reminded Leia of a young boy ready to snitch on a classmate to their teacher.

Ben exited the kitchen and went straight to Reys' room. He found her with her nose deep into a book, while at the same time, taking some notes. He leaned against the door and admired her. A few loose strands of hair were falling in her face and he had to fight the urge to tuck it behind her ear. So far, he was failing. Instead, he coughed and Rey turned to look at him.

She turned her chair to fully look at him. “What's up?”

“You know... Mom wants to invite all of our friends over for dinner.”

“I can't say that I like the idea. But you know Leia. She won't take no for an answer.”

Rey was swirling a basic blue pen between her fingers. He focused on that for 10 solid seconds before he could break the rest of the news to her.

“Yeah... That's not all...”

“What else is there?”

“She may have invited them all to stay the night.”

Rey sighed deeply but didn't say anything else. She knew that if Leia got an idea, there was no way of taking that off her head. So, instead, she offered a smile of understanding to Ben, because she knew that he hated people as much as she did. Well, her friends were alright, but she found all these attempts to cheer her up as excessive.

In all honesty, she was doing fine. Better than she thought she would be. After the shock of finding out that she got cheated on, she discovered that she didn't really care for Snap all along. He was just another distraction from her main focus. Her degree and education.

“You know what? That's fine. I think that I need that. Only if you're okay with it.”

“It'll be fine I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time that dinner rolled around Leia had everything prepared. She even made a seating chart. And no she did not make the seating chart according to who she thought would make a good couple. Or maybe she did. But who on their mind would dare say anything to Leia Organa.

Rose, Finn, and Poe arrive together. Rey greets their guests and takes their coats, hanging them on a coat rack nearby. When they step inside they are met with the smell of Leias' perfect cooking. The familiarity of the smell loosens Ben up and makes the rest of the night seam easier.

The last to arrive is Hux, bringing a bottle of wine and hesitating at the door. Ben opens the door and motions for him to step inside. Yet, he seems to think that he is intruding on a family dinner. After voicing his concerns with Ben, he only receives a pat on the back from his friend and reassurance along with an “ _ I've intruded in many of your family dinners before.” _

Introductions are made and everyone seems to be getting along perfectly. Ben is seated next to Rey, Hux next to Rose, and Finn next to Poe. Leia and Han are strategically sitting at the top of the table, in order for Leia to exchange looks with her husband, urging him to observe certain interactions around the table. 

Leia must give that to herself. She got Han involved with one of her matchmaking schemes. Putting aside Poe and Finn who are already together, the other two potential couples seem to be rather enjoying themselves.

Rey finds herself surrounded by three pilots and Han doesn’t seem to be able to stop retelling stories of the time he was flying with his pal Chewie. As Han is retelling his stories she feels Ben next to her laughing wholeheartedly and sharing looks with Hux, reminding him some of their own similar stories.

When dinner is overboard games are brought out. They settle on Monopoly, but due to their numbers, they have to play in pairs. By ten pm Finn and Poe have destroyed all of their opponents and Han and Leia have retired back to their rooms. 

The moment that his parents are gone, Ben goes to Hans’ secret stash and bring out a bottle of whiskey. Whiskey brings excitement and makes the group bond a little better, now that they don’t have to be so proper, not to shock the older couple. 

Finn makes his mission for the night to have everyone spill their secrets. So it comes with no surprise when he asks Rey what is the most dangerous thing she thinks she has ever done. Rey immediately starts giggling and she shares a look with Ben next to her. 

Ben shifts on the couch where he is sitting and he tries to understand why Rey is looking at him like that. When he realizes he goggles his eyes and stares at her in disbelief. 

“No! Come on! That can’t be the worst thing you’ve ever done!”

“But it is!”

“What is it peanut?” Finn chirps in.

“We stole the Falcon a couple of nights ago.”

Booing starts echoing around the room. Rey looks at her friend Rose feeling betrayed. “Et toi Brutus?”

“Rey honey, I love you, but “stealing” the Falcon and driving it with your brother is not the most adventurous thing ever.”

The mention of the word brother makes Ben uneasy. Because he knows that he has feelings for Rey and if everyone sees them as brother and sister he can’t act on those feelings. He looks at Hux, who seems to understand what he is thinking. Hux stares back and raises his eyebrows at him and immediately tries to change the topic.

“Yeah Rey! That seems like something teenage Ben would do all the time!” Hux says.

“Are you nuts? I drove the Falcon the same night that she did. Dad would have killed me if took it when I was like 16.”

“Fine! I’m boring! But that was honestly the most thrilling thing I’ve ever done.” Rey says and she laughs.

Her laugh makes Bens’ chest squeeze and brings more negative thoughts to his mind. He tries to push down the hope of a future with Rey. A happy one with lots of love and affection. The affection that he thinks he has lost. 

“I’ll bring more ice,” He says and he stands up, suddenly wanting to get some air, the one in the room suddenly feeling extremely thick.

“I’ll help you,” Hux says and follows him out of the room. 

When they are out of earshot Hux grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him a little bit. “I really want to know what you are thinking right now.” 

“I think that you know exactly what I’m thinking about.”

“Well, if my guess is correct, you are thinking that you like Rey and that you also can’t do anything about it, for the obvious reason.”

“That is exactly what I’m thinking about.”

“In my opinion what you are thinking is stupid. Who cares? I mean if you like each other, is all that matters.” 

Hux takes a step back and looks over his shoulder. “Hey, on an unrelated note, do you know if Rose is alone this time?”

Ben completely forgets their previous discussion and takes a completely smug look on his face. “Why? Are you interested?”

Hux looks down and kicks an invisible rock. “I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Rose scoots closer to Rey. The petite woman looks at her best friend and gives her a pleading look. 

“Hey Rey Rey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“Do you know if Hux is seeing someone?”

“No, I don’t know.” Rey answers and gives a knowing look at Rose. “But I can find out if you want me to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first yawns start at around 1 am. That’s when they decide to go back to their rooms. Tonight, Finn and Poe are staying in the guest room. Rose stays with Rey in her room and Hux goes with Ben. 

Letting their guests change into their nightclothes, Rey and Ben are waiting outside of their rooms. Rey is leaning against her doorframe and Ben is slightly pacing back and forth in front of her. Rey was admiring the way his muscular frame is hugged by the T-shirt that he is wearing when she remembers Rose.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He abruptly stops in front of her and looks at her dead in the eye. 

“Anything.” He says and takes a deep breath, waiting for her to ask. 

“Do you know if Hux is seeing someone?”

His heart sinks and for a second there he can’t really focus on anything. His ears are ringing and his heart shatters at her feet. All of the hopes that he had up until now are lost. And in the why would she choose him? He was only her brother. 

“Are… are you interested in him?”

“No! Rose is!”

Instant relief floods in and washes over him. “Right, yes! Rose! He is not seeing anyone right now.”

“Good! We can do something about it. If Hux is interested.”

Ben groans and raises his hands in the air. “You’re just like Leia,” he says and laughs in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while... I really am terribly sorry about that. Uni work was a lot this semester and there is still more to come. Now that I had some free time I decided to get some writting done.   
> I want you all to know that I have nor given up on this story or my other ones. I'll definately finish them all.  
> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins  
> How do you feel about this chapter and their relationship right now?  
> I'll see you all next time! xoxo Cassie


End file.
